


ghouls

by AllegraBanner



Series: Tokyo Ghoul Week 25-31 Oct 2020 [7]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen, Ghouls, Tokyo Ghoul Week, Tokyo Ghoul Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllegraBanner/pseuds/AllegraBanner
Summary: Rize Kamishiro is… something.
Series: Tokyo Ghoul Week 25-31 Oct 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993417
Kudos: 1





	ghouls

Rize Kamishiro is… _something_.

She's a ghoul, of course, but she used to be alive. She doesn't think she is anymore.

Kaneki had tasted exactly like how all of her other meals had tasted, but it still brought her a sick sense of pleasure to know that his last moments had been spent in terror. Her own had been spent the same.

And then she wakes up. No, waking up isn't what it was. She is _materialised_ in a place where she should not be. She doesn't know where that is.

Kaneki is there.

Her grin widens.

Kaneki is a _ghoul_.

She caused suffering and pain, and she relished ever scream she released. Then, by some sort of divine intervention, some human-ghoul thirst for revenge, some rough approximation of karma, she was gone.

And so, by her own approximations, Rize Kamishiro is dead. It really is a shame, she thinks, but it can't be helped. She has become the very thing she leaves— _left_ —in her wake.

Dead.

She smirks.

What a life she lead.

She doesn't quite look through Kaneki's eyes, but she sees nonetheless. She is carried with him as he learns to survive and pushes him to his very limits with her own desire to do what she hasn't done in a long, long time: _feast_.

Her grin widens.

What a life he will live, she thinks.

_What hell he will live through._

**Author's Note:**

> Original post:  
> https://allegrabanner.tumblr.com/post/633462031230582786/tokyo-ghoul-week-2020-oct-31


End file.
